


Leather (Day 24)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And it was also there, laying on the bed, almost innocently. The leather jacket Jefferson seemed to wear everywhere except for sleeping and showering, just like he did at the moment.





	Leather (Day 24)

It was intoxicating. The smell, the feeling. Almost too much. He swallowed and distracted himself from the hug as fast as he could.

„Okay, we can continue.“ he almost squeaked, not caring for the hurt look on Jefferson‘s face nor the confused look on Ruby‘s face. Only Bravestone didn‘t seem to feel the sudden tension and nodded.

„That‘s a good idea. It‘s only about three hours more to the village, if not less. I know a family there, they probably will give us their spare rooms to rest.“

Shelly nodded, almost running in the direction Bravestone pointed, still not caring for the looks. He had to get down. Had to get his head straight again. Had to free himself from the memory of the nice smell of leather mixed with Jefferson.

It wouldn‘t work, he knew that, but he could try.

 

Later that evening he sat in his room. His shared room with Jefferson, but still, also in his room the family had offered them. Ruby had her own room and Finbar shared with Bravestone, which was only natural as he was the only one who wouldn‘t wake up from Bravestones snoring. 

And it was also there, laying on the bed, almost innocently. The leather jacket Jefferson seemed to wear everywhere except for sleeping and showering, just like he did at the moment. Shelly swallowed, and walked the few steps to Jefferson's bed, always listening for the shower. Would it smell different without Jefferson wearing it? Before he could stop himself he already touched the soft leather, stroking it. It was softer when not being worn, but also different. He took a quick sniff. It wasn‘t that different from the smell when Jefferson wore it but still different enough. He heard the shower stopping and let the jacket fall back on the back as if he had burned himself. Shamefully he noted that he was half-hard just because of that damn leather jacket. He didn‘t even want to think about the effects Jefferson already had on him without the jacket!

„Oh my god, pull yourself together!“, he cursed himself while sitting down on his own bed again, still looking at the clothing. Trying to ban the image of Jefferson, lying on his bed, only wearing his leather jacket while Shelly kissed his neck and would drown in Jefferson's moans. 

„Hey, Shelly. Everything okay? You seem a bit… sick?“, Jefferson suddenly talked almost next to him. Shelly almost jumped from the bed to rush to the bathroom.

„Fine!“, he squeaked on his way out.

 

When he came back, Shelly noted three things immediately;

One – the jacket was gone.   
Two – the jacket wasn‘t really gone but Jefferson wore it. With nothing else except trousers.  
Three – Jefferson looked like a nervous kid whose mom caught him munching on cookies just before dinner.

„Please don‘t hit me if I‘m wrong.“, Jefferson said before he took a step forward and bend down slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Shelly‘s lips. Shelly just gaped at him. His brain couldn‘t comprehend the situation. What was happening? Jefferson swallowed and looked down, looking devasted.

„Sorry, I just thought, that… sometimes you look at me like you want me, too… and I know that it‘s stupid and that… listen, Shelly, I‘m sorry. I‘ll ask Finbar to swap with me.“, Jefferson muttered, still not looking up and trying to get past Shelly.

Shelly grabbed reflexively after Jefferson, caught the jacket. The damn jacket.

„Why did you do that?“

„Because I wanted to. I hoped that I interpreted your looks correctly and...“

Shelly didn‘t think when he kissed Jefferson. Didn‘t think when he pulled the younger man to the bed.

„Who says you interpreted those looks wrong?“, Shelly asked, taking in the smell of the leather, Jefferson‘s unique smell. His taste. The feeling of the jacket, of the foreign skin.

Slowly, Jefferson kissed him back, still seemingly nervous. Then he made a move to strip out of his jacket.

„Stop it!“, Shelly growled. Jefferson looked at him, lips parted slightly, red from the kissing. 

„Don‘t ask why just leave it on.“, Shelly asked, almost begging. Jefferson nodded.

„Could you… maybe… leave the glasses on?“, Jefferson stammered. Shelly laughed and just kissed the younger man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
